London Premiere
by Blue Seer
Summary: This was it. It all ends here. It's the last Harry Potter movie and America just has to see it. Can he bug England enough to let him go to the London premiere? Or will he have to wait like everyone else?


A/N: (1) Okay, I'm obviously a bit late with this seeing as the London Premiere was on the 7th of July and the world premiere on the 15th, but I not _that_ late...

(2) This is sort of a squeal to my previous fic "Superbrit?" http:/ / www. fanfiction. net/s/6725091/1/ Superbrit (no spaces) but there's not much reason for you to have to read it first to understand this. It really only references it a couple of times.

(3) I own nothing...

* * *

><p>It was a surprisingly beautiful morning in London, not a single rain cloud in the sky. The city really needed to have more days like this. All the rain was too dreary for the American strolling down the street. He was used to a country with weather as diverse as its people and his favorite was bright and sunny. Right now, his country was enjoying such a sunny summer that one of the states was going through a massive drought and burn ban. Okay, maybe some rain would be awesome, but that was not his main concern at the moment. No, he was fully concentrated on the special event going on in London today. However, he could not take part in this special event without the help of his favorite Brit. That's why he was currently walking down the neat concrete walkway leading to his house.<p>

Not wasting any time, the American rapidly climbed up the porch stairs and knocked the second he reached the door. His hands twitched and he lightly bounced from one foot to the other in anticipation. He counted to five in his head before deeming it too long of a wait and knocked on the door once more. This time he could clearly pick up the sound of footsteps getting louder as they came closer and closer.

As the door began to open, his excitement grew as did his hopping, so much that the wooden boards underneath him began to creak. "ENGLAND!" he yelled when the door was fully opened and the British man leaned slightly to the frame. "England! It's about time! I've been waiting forever!"

"Wha…America?" England asked as he desperately tried to rub the sleep out of his still tired eyes. He was obviously wearing the same clothes from the day before, the many wrinkles being the evidence. "What…what are you doing here?" he yawned quietly behind his hand. "Its…6 in the morning." He said after taking a quick peek at the watch on his wrist. "And what the bloody hell are you wearing?" England asked now feeling more awake as he noticed the American's attire.

"Um…A Harry Potter costume…duh…" said America taking a glance at himself before answering.

"I can see that."

"Then why ask?" America shrugged, lifting his arms in confusion.

"America…" England sighed as he rubbed his face. "We've been through this. You agreed not to wear _that _here. So, take it off."

"Ah ah ah!" America taunted, wagging his finger in front of the Brits face. "That was a part of the _'You don't mess with Superman and I leave the costume at home deal'_ aaaaand…._someone_ already broke that, now, didn't they? So, that makes the deal void. I can wear whatever I want." He continued with a lift of the chin and a cross of the arms.

England groaned loudly, it was much too early to deal with this. "Fine...I broke the deal. I, as you say _'messed'_ with Superman, even if it was not my doing."

"The movie isn't but wearing the costume was. So, now we're even."

England sighed again, he would normally be snapping at the American but he just couldn't muster up enough energy to truly argue back. "Would you just tell me why you're here?"

"OMG England!" England lifted a brow, still in disbelief at the American's words. It's not that he has never heard him use such expressions before, it's just England constantly wondered how America would destroy his language further. "It's the Harry Potter premiere in London, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember." How could he not? He just finished rereading the seventh book. In fact, he had been celebrating by watching each film, day by day for the whole week. He performed the same routine each night. Eat dinner, read a few chapters of the book, and end the night curled up on the couch to watch a film. He could deny it as much as he wanted to, but on the inside his inner Harry Potter fanboy was eagerly jumping just as much as America was doing so earlier.

"Sooo, let's go!" America grabbed hold of the smaller man's arm and yanked him with more strength then he had hoped.

"America! Stop it, you git!" England was able to pull away from the excited American to only recoil back, causing him to almost fall through the open doorway. Fortunately, he was able to catch himself on the door frame before completely falling. "Blasted, America! I could have just split open my head."

"Oops, sorry…" America said in a rare moment of shyness and guilt. "But…I'm really excited to go…" he tilted his head downwards, only casting his pleading puppy eyes towards the Brit. He whimpered his lower lip knowing that would gain him some sort of attention.

"I…well…yes, but…" England stuttered.

"I even practiced my British!" America interrupted proudly. "And my accent. That way I'll fit right in." He said in a horrible attempt of an English accent, sounding more closely to 1800's cockney. England shook his head, an American speaking 1800's cockney while trying to sound English was a stereotype within itself.

"You clearly practiced your accent but what do you mean by you practiced your British?"

"You know. British, the language you speak."

"…" England blinked rapidly trying to comprehend what had just come out the other blonde's mouth. "I speak English, America."

"_I know that."_ England released a small breath of relief. "But, you speak it all British-like. You know with all the weird words." England slit his eyes and began glaring; apparently he released that breath a tad bit prematurely. "Like how you say pavement even though it's a sidewalk because you walk on it and it's on the side of the road or how you say rubbish bin even though it's a can you put trash in or how you say candy floss even though its candy that looks like cott-

"Alright Alright! I get it!" How he was able to say all of that without taking a pause, England would never know. His ability to instantly begin a childish rant astounded him at times. England could have started one of his infamous lectures about how it was in fact America who was saying things incorrectly but, he decided against it. Instead, England brought up his hands up to his head and massaged his right temple. "America…

"Aww, but England…" America immediately began whining without even letting England finish his statement. He knew the shorter man was about to turn him away. Refuse him the chance to see the movie that would mark the end of an era. The era that led his kids to start reading again, the era that led him to read again. This was also the era where America began to understand England's weird obsession for magic and imaginary creatures, the Brit must have just gotten way too into the books. Even if that didn't explain his obsession before the books…but at least it made America feel better. Maybe England wasn't going completely crazy, he just had a bigger imagination then he let on. "I just have to see it today. It's the last movie and are you drunk?"

"Hmm?" England opened his eyes he didn't realize he had closed and lowered his hand from his face.

"Are you drunk?" America repeated.

"What? Of course not!" England answered defensively.

"Hungover?"

"….no…"

"You are!" America exclaimed. "Well, that explains why you've been slightly more agreeable than usual." England glared. "But really, who drinks on Wednesday? What exactly were you celebrating? Third day of the week? Or forth, if you do that Sunday is the first day thing." He ranted. It was not every day that England let him go on without jumping in with a complaint or lecture. He knew there was something up with the older man.

"I was not drinking, you tosser. I'm just tired." Okay, so, maybe drinking went in somewhere within the daily routine for this week but, he truly believed that making his own butterbeer was extremely important for the completion of the Harry Potter experience. "Now, America. If you would just let me finish. I was going to tell you that-

"No, England! I have to go!"America Interrupted again. "I even made you a costume!"

"I'm not…you did?" Now, this caught England's attention. Could America really be so desperate to get into that premiere that he was willing to do something nice for someone else? Sure, it was a bribe and a bit selfish, it but still nice. England was also secretly excited to see a costume made for him.

"Yeah! See!" America yanked open a bag, England hadn't noticed until now and pulled out a dark fabric.

"Slytherin?"

"Yeah. It's awesome looking, isn't it? I made sure to make it short like you." He said lifting it up against his own body in order to showcase the suit in its entirety. It was indeed visibly shorter, only reaching up to below his knee. From the angle the blonde held the fabric, it was apparent that it was doubled coated in the correct areas with dark green, the color that also accented the emblem on the robe's breast. Upon much closer inspection one could clearly see the skewed line of the thread, which clearly gave the coat its personal home touch. It wasn't perfect. America was no seamstress but, all in all, it was surprisingly well done. Who knew the American could have that much patience? This display of sudden passion was quite endearing. "What?" America asked once taking the attention off of his work and catching sight of England's frown and slightly sulking eyes.

"Slytherin?"

"I figured it would be good to complement each other. You know, opposing houses. Besides, you are a bit of a grump." He explained with laughter, yet England's appearance stayed the same. England was impressed with America's work but…"Awww, Iggy…did you want to be in Gryffindor too?" he cooed before chuckling at the pink slowly seeping onto the Brits cheeks.

"Don't call me that!" England growled. "And certainly not, at least a Ravenclaw would have sufficed or a Hufflepuff. Well, maybe not so much a Hufflepuff…" The shorter man mumbled to himself while he crossed his arms stubbornly, cleared his throat and looked away. Suddenly, the railing around his porch seemed rather interesting. It did seem to need a new paint job now that he took a good look at it.

"Really? Because you know, England." America said in a startlingly serious tone. England turned to look at him through his Peripheral vision and witnessed him taking slow strides towards him. Confused, England began to fidget ever so slightly that it was unnoticeable. His eyes, however, shifted frantically as he tried to avoid the others glaze. Just as he decided to turn his head back around, a shadow was suddenly casted upon the Brit. The American now stood directly in front of him. He lifted his head in order to finally make eye contact once more and was welcomed by a pair of somber blues. He opened his mouth ready to say something he wasn't quite sure of, when his hand was grabbed and the American found himself shifting to his knees.

"Because you know, England" America repeated, holding onto England's left wrist as he looked up at him. England was now standing perfectly still, his eyes widen and his face a ruby red. "I knew a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." America finished with the same serious expression he had started with as he continued to stare up at England. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but, in reality it was only seconds before America's eyes began to glow and a loud irritating laugh escaped his mouth.

"Oh, bugger off!"England exclaimed, promptly yanking away from the American to reclaim his arm at the first sound of his giggles. He slowly smoldered, his teeth grinding as the American continued his boisterous chuckles. He felt a small sense of glee at the pain the other man seemed to have gained due to the pressure to his abdomen.

"Oww" America complained as he held one arm across his stomach while the other held on to his side. "You should have seen your face!"

"You sodding git." England eyes hardened even further, his large brows frowning so much they almost appeared to connect. It was one thing to pretend to have something important to say but, to use one of his favorite scenes at that. "And to think, I actually believed you were trying to be serious for once."

At this, America's laughter came to an immediate halt, his look of stern determination returning as he stood up straight from his hunched over form. "I am being serious." England's eyes softened at his words. "I really do want to go."

"I know you do, love." America smiled widely. "But you can't." America's face instantly fell as his lower lip began to whimper again. His eyes also seemed to glisten behind his frames due to the upcoming moisture.

"Aww, come on, England. Please let me go with you. Pleeeeeease...pleeeeaseee...PLEEEEASEEE!" pleaded America, walking even closer to the Brit with his fingers intertwined and his knees slightly bent. "I even did a really good job at sucking up to you. Don't tell me that costume wasn't awesome."

England sighed yet again as he shook his head. "If you would have just let me finish...You can't go because _I'm _not even going."

"England, don't do this to m-" America stopped himself midsentence as he slowly let the words the Brit said sink in. He stood like that for a few seconds, never blinking yet staring at nothing. "Wha...WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING?"

"America, please?" England scowled and covered his ears. With the American's deafening volume and close proximity, he swore that he could feel his eardrums shaking. He was also sure that the sound of ringing would come soon. Not to mention a headache. He was already rather surprised he didn't have one by now. "Must you be so loud? I'm still...tired..."

"Whatever, England." America waved off with his hand. "You're hungover and what do you mean you're not going?" He asked irritably, something rare for the usually cheerful American. He seemed almost frantic, his eyes danced and his breath was harsh as he exhaled through his mouth. "You can't not go, England. You have to go. So, you can take me with you!"

"America, I can't just go." England answered with his glaze towards the ground. This time he shifted his attention from the railing to his slipper covered feet. "I wasn't invited." He said quietly while he continued to hang his head in shame.

"What? But..." America stuttered, unknowing what to say. "You can go anyways!" he grabbed the other's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Please, England? I'll get you into a premiere next time." He continued to shake the other man in desperation. "I know! I'll take you to see Captain America! You'll love it! He's actually being played by an American!"

"It doesn't work that way." England finally managed to bat the hands off him. "This is Harry Potter. It's likely they have so many people attending that there wasn't enough room."

"Noooo!" America's robe swayed gracefully in the wind as he moved it out of the way in order to land harshly on his knees. As soon as America hit the ground in his over dramatic display, he promptly attached himself to England's waist. The impact of America's head making contact with the shorter man's stomach nearly made him keel over. "That's not fair! You're a country! Use your country powers!"

"America..." England coughed out, propping himself on the door frame for support as he tried to regain his breath after having it knocked out of him. "What are you doing?" Once England was able to breathe normally and no longer felt like collapsing, he quickly began the struggle to pry the American off of him. This however, only resulted in getting held in a stronger grip. "Let me go this instant!" He continued his fight for freedom, ironically, but no amount of prying moved the American in the slightest. He tried wiggling, removing the other's arms, and pushing, nothing was working. Finally giving up, England dropped his arms to his side nonchalantly. "The movie premieres in theatres worldwide next week. Surely, you won't die waiting a few more days."

"But, I will Iggy. I will!" America cried, jabbing the man in the stomach with his chin as he looked up tearfully.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic."

"Fine." He pouted. "I won't die. I'll just feel like dying. The wait will be so torturous that I'll wish for death to come with his cold and merciful hands and take me away. Take me away for good so I can finally be at peace. At peace, knowing that I can meet Dumbledore in the afterlife."

"Yes, because that was much less dramatic." England sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do anymore. America could be incredibly persistent when he wanted to be. Yet, there really was nothing England could do. He really wasn't able to go to the premiere, he tried. He made as many calls as he could, tried to pull every nation string he could, but it just wasn't working. He accepted his fate; he had to wait like everyone else. He agreed with America, it wasn't fair but, he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Come on, Artie." America said letting go of the Brit, yet remained on the ground. "I know you're really not cool with this. You might even be a bigger Harry Potter fan than me." England stared down at the other intensely. Did he figure it out? He thought he was doing a good job at hiding it inside, he too was feeling just as desperate and heartbroken about not being able to go. He had been getting increasingly excited as the day of the premiere came closer. It's when he found out that he would not be able to attend, that he began his nightly rituals. It was the only thing he could do to calm himself.

"I assure you, I am." England said in an attempt to sound cocky. "However, this does not mean I'm going to go mad." England continued, finally starting his own tirade. He felt that it now was necessary to distract the American from his own sentiments. "I have much more will power then you." He went on and on about how he was able to handle not only this but any other situation because he has the mind power to do so. He had been so entranced with his own voice that he for starters, no longer remembered what he was saying and second, didn't notice that America was not listening.

America's short attention span was nothing new. However, the difference this time was that something had caught his interest. "Are you even listening?" England asked, turning to the American and panicked when he noted what the other was concentrating on.

America non-blinkingly stared straight ahead and through the open doorway into England's living room, he was spellbound by what he saw. The room was a mess compared to how neat and organized the Brit's house usually appeared. Scattered on the floor were several thick books, DVDs and what he was sure were beer mugs. On the tan couch were a few sofa throws and a box of tissues. Lastly, the small lamp table to the side held numerous dinner plates. After taking a few more seconds to peer into the house, the American stood back up silently. "America...I've been busy." England stepped over, trying to obstruct the other's view.

"I can see that." England had the urge to reply back with _'Then why ask?' _when he remembered that America hadn't asked anything at all. Instead the American was stepping around him, in turn, letting himself inside.

"What are you doing?" England felt like he had been saying that too many times within the short amount that the other blonde had been there. "You can't just come into my house without permission."

"Geez, England. What have you been doing in here?" America asked, walking deeper into the house to take a closer look, completely ignoring the other's remarks. He kneeled down in front of the couch and picked up a DVD case in one hand and a mug in the other. "'_The Chamber of Secrets'_? And is this what I think it was?" America held the mug up to the Brit who chose to say near the door.

"Perhaps." England replied solemnly.

"Wow, you're taking it harder than I thought, huh?" America kneeled down once more, this time smiling lightly as he opened up a copy of _'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'._

"Certainly not, I'm simply celebrating." England huffed and glanced around his own house as if seeing the mess for the first time. He frowned at the clutter, maybe he was in denial himself. The chaos in the room didn't seem to bother him before now.

"But you haven't even picked up your plates." America pointed to the dishes on the side table. "If that doesn't scream there's something up, I don't know what does." He chuckled, walking towards the Brit. "So, what movie are you on?" He asked placing a hand on the Brit's shoulder, startling him.

"Huh?" England looked at the hand on his shoulder before registering what he was asked. "Oh, _The Goblet of Fire._" He points to a DVD case on the floor surrounded by others. "It's right there." England stood there as America walked over to the case, picking it up.

"Let's watch it." The American smiled walking over to the entertainment center to set it up. England followed America with his eyes as he took out the disk already in the player, put it back into the correct case, and placed the new DVD inside. After finishing the set up, America walked over and took a seat on the couch. "Come on." He called out to England who still stood close to the door.

"Why are you doing this?" England asked, confused about America's sudden switch in behavior. He had just been outside having a tantrum like a small child not getting his way. Now, he was the calmer one of the two. When had the tables turned?

"I don't know." America turned away from the large TV to look at the man standing by the still open door. "I guess the end of eras get to me." He shrugged. "I'd probably lock myself in and watch old videos if I don't make it to the shuttle launch tomorrow." He laughed falsely.

England stood more still then ever, the color in his face completely flushing away as he stared at the man sitting on his couch. He was at loss for words. He'd forgotten about America's last launch tomorrow, seeing as he had lost touch with the real world in the last couple of days. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say so, he simply stood. The Harry Potter theme providing his background music as the screen repeated itself, waiting for the command for it to play.

America fidgeted in his seat, uncertain with himself. "Your Harry Potter kids are growing up and my shuttle adults are growing old." America laughed once more. "Sorta... but whatever!" He said jumping up to his feet. It only took him two large steps for him to get to England and grab hold of his arm, pulling him to the couch, making sure to close the door behind them. "Let's just watch, okay?" After a small moment of silence, England nodded with a smiled, a smile so small it almost didn't happen.

The two nations took their time settling themselves on the sofa before America began searching around for the remote. He was having trouble finding it until England pointed it out, it somehow found its way inside the box of tissues. They figured it was best not to ask how. When they were both comfortable, America pressed play.

A few minutes into the movie, England turned his green eyes from the screen to the blonde next to him. "What?" America asked after feeling the eyes on him.

"You want some butterbeer? I put extra beer in it." England asked getting a loud and annoying laugh in response, but this time, it didn't bother him so much.

"That's why you're hungover."

"I'm not...yes." England answered with a sigh. There was no point in denying it any further.

"Sure." America smiled.

Nodding, England stood, slighting regretting it as he lost the soft comfort of the couch. He made sure to bring all the scattered mugs that decorated his floor into the kitchen with him as he prepared the drinks. As soon as he walked back into the living room with two clean mugs in hand, a knock came at the door. His brows frowned as he looked over to the direction of the sound, one visitor was unexpected, but two? "I'll get it." He handed a mug to America, who looked prepared to lift himself off the couch. Settling the other mug down on the side table, England made his way to the door.

When England opened the door the first time today seeing America might have been a bit surprising, but in no way a shock. The young nation often visited him randomly and without warning. This person however, was not known for surprise visits. In fact, he was known for being overly polite. "Japan?" England asked confused, America lifting a brow in confusion when he heard the Brit.

"Ah, yes. Hello, England-san." The timid Asian man smiled as he took a bow. "I apologize for stopping by without prior notice." Japan said standing straight once more.

"That's quite alright." England replied. He could hear America inside complaining about him never being that nice to him when he came over unannounced. England ignored him; America knew it was difficult to be rude to the too polite Japan. "How can I help you?"

"Well, England-san. I heard the premiere to the last Harry Potter was being held here today." Japan started, his hands neatly intertwined in front of him. "And I was simply curious about whether you would be able to possibly invite a guest." Japan ended with another polite smile. Leave it to the Asian nation to passively ask for way into the movie premiere. It was a much different approach from the loud American earlier. England appreciated this method. However, he was tired of talking about it so, he did the unthinkable.

"Go home, Japan." He was rude.

"Oh..." Japan shifted his feet nervously, unsure of what to do. "I'm very sorry to bother you." He bowed, his eyes never leaving the ground as he walked backwards towards the staircase. "Do enjoy your day."

England sighed to himself as he saw the Asian nation walk down the path away from his house, his shoulders and eyes down casted, still focusing on the ground below him. "Japan!" he called. The dark haired nation stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned his head around towards the European. A glimmer of hope shined in his eyes. "Come on inside." Japan was confused about the invitation but took it anyways.

"Hey, Japan. Joining the Potter party?" the American greeted as they both walked into the room together. Japan took a quick look around the room, not wanting to seem bad-mannered by gawking at the out of character mess for too long.

"I believe so, America-san." He smiled joining the two blondes that had already made themselves comfortable once more. Japan was unsure of what was occurring but the calm atmosphere and the relaxed faces on his western friends soothed him. He draped one of the throws around his legs, politely refused alcohol and enjoyed the film on the TV screen.

* * *

><p>"Dude, that was awesome!" America exclaimed with a small skip in his step. He was once again in his full Gryffindor costume as he walked out of the midnight premiere of the eighth and final Harry Potter movie. As he walked down the steps of the theatre and into the parking lot, he was surrounded by a sea of fans. Many of those fans who were busy discussing their opinions wore their own outfits, including the shorter Brit next to him, wearing green accented robes.<p>

"Yes, it was rather good, wasn't it?" England said smiling a rare smile. It was not a large grin but without a doubt genuine. England didn't have a skip in his step, because he insisted that he did not do such a thing, but was holding a thin tube in his arms securely.

"Man, you're so lucky you got the last movie poster…" America sulked, pushing the other playfully. Of course, playfully for him always meant more force than expected. The light push caused England to tumble to the right and make contact with another fan. "Oh, man. I'm sorry." America quickly apologized, offering help to both England and the victim of his push.

"You git, you have to be more careful." England lectured, standing up without assistance. "Are you alright?" He asked the other fallen fan who was currently wiping away the dust off his Ravenclaw robe with one hand, the other holding a Harry Potter plush.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He said finally turning to face the two blondes.

"Japan!" America and England greeted in unison.

"You saw the movie here too? Awesome!" The American yelled. At the mere mention of the movie, the Japanese man shined with happiness. The two western countries were in awe of his sudden change in demeanor. They have never seen the usually quiet and reserved man with such a wide grin.

"Oh, yes! It was so very exciting." He said shockingly loud. "It did a very good job at entrancing you from the very beginning. The fighting and action scenes were captivating and thrilling. Yes, there were some scenes not in the movie that were in the books but it wasn't enough to bother me. The dramatic scenes were a bit lacking but all in all it was a very good movie. I think they did a splendid job. Don't you?"

"Um, yeah…" America answered a little flabbergasted. He had been friends with Japan for quite awhile but he was sure that that's the most and quickest he had ever heard him speak at one time.

"That's very good. Well, America-san, England-san. It is late and I must go now. It was a pleasure seeing you. Oyasumi!" Japan fluttered off in what both America and England could agree was indeed a skip.

"That was kinda…scary." America said as he continued to watch the Asian man in the distance still walking gleefully, his robes dancing along behind him in the wind. America considered if Japan had really been possessed with some sort of happy ghost but then literally shook the thought out of this head.

"Yes..." England replied with his head slightly tilted as he also looked into the distance. "I'm beginning to wonder if it was a good thing that I wasn't able to go to the London premiere." England was still a tad upset about not being able to attend yet; he couldn't deny that he had a nice day. After the first film they continued on with the marathon, all while snacking and drinking. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up during the middle of the night the room was settled in darkness. All appliances had been shut off, the only gleam shining through the shaded windows being from the light poles outside. He peered over his surroundings and noticed that he was still snuggled within the two nations and covered with one of the many throws. Deciding it was much too early and the quiet too calling, he nuzzled back to rest. The second time he woke up, it was very early morning.

/

_England blinked continually, trying to get them to wake up along with him and adjust to the additional shine of sunlight now coming into the room. He tilted his head slightly to his right and noticed it was now an empty space. His head turned sharply and too quickly when he heard a crash out in front of him. America, who had knocked down the collection of mugs they created, looked up guiltily. He apparently had been attempting to tie his shoes silently, but silence has never been the American's forte. _

"_Oops..." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was trying not to wake you." He continued on to tying the last ribbon when England said nothing, still not conscious enough to reply._

_England yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes with the end of his palms. Now feeling more awake, he stretched lightly and turned to his left. "He left like an hour ago." The American answered his unspoken question. _

"_Hm." England nodded. "And you?" _

"_If I leave now, I can make it to Florida by 8 AM my time." He explained, putting on his robe. England really hoped he wasn't planning to wear that today. As much as he liked Harry Potter he didn't deem it appropriate. _

"_Very well then." England said throwing his cover off of him and standing up with another stretch. _

"_What are you doing?" America asked when he saw England searching under the couch and pulled out one of his shoes. The other man said nothing as he continued to search for his other missing shoe, finally finding it behind the lamp table. _

"_I'm coming with you." He finally answered once he slipped his brown loafers onto his feet and looked up to the American who surprisingly stood quiet for the answer. _

"_Really?" America face lit up with a large grin. "It's always fun to have someone to show off to." He was especially excited since a year ago he finally got England to say that he was proud of him for the moon landing._

"_Why would I lie?" England said as he walked back into the living room after leaving to brush his teeth and hair. "I wish I had more time to properly get dressed, however." He walked over to the American, as a way of pronouncing that he was ready._

_Together they walked their way to the door, England looking back to make sure he was not missing anything. As he turned around he came into contact with America's glaze. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, his hands staying steady on the doorknob. _

"_I don't know." England shrugged. "I guess the end of eras get to me." Satisfied with the response America nodded and opened the door. "And because I want to." America stepped out with a smile, England following._

_/_

"Right, England?" As America spoke animatedly, he noticed the European nation continuing to stare straight ahead though the signs of the overly happy Asian were long gone." England!" America shouted, finally getting the Brit to face him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said explaining Japan to the people at the premiere would have been interesting, huh?" America repeated his unheard words with a laugh.

"Oh yes, having to explain either of you would have been terrible." England shook his head as he imagined it.

"Yeah!" The American hooted loudly before coming to a complete stillness. "Wait...What do you mean?" he asked highly concerned. "You would have totally taken me, right? Right?" he asked sounding panicked when the Englishman only looked back at him.

England peered at him quietly, watching the other man's worried expression. Then without a word he simply started to walk away. "England?" America called out piercingly as the Brit got away from him. "Iggy!" America followed hurriedly. "You'd take me, right? England!"

They continued this for quite awhile, England speed walking and America following. Their game of cat and mouse stretched all throughout the parking lot. It really lasted longer than expected seeing as England had forgotten where they had parked and America was too preoccupied to care. It took them, just like the boy who lived, a while to get where they needed to go. Yet, in the end, all went well.

* * *

><p>AN: (1) I'm in no way comparing the last shuttle launch to a movie so, I hope I didn't offend anyone. Its more about the emotions involved. It actually means a lot to the city I live in, and I made sure to watched it myself on TV. Its just made some sense to me and one was happening right after the other. I figured that since the nations are effected by what their citizens are feeling that England would be feeling what a bunch of young adults would be feeling about losing their last bits of childhood. That's why he seemed so depressed and anxious, the real world can be scary. Also, I see those same emotions from something like the shuttle program ending so they fit together, to me anyways.

(2) I know the flashback towards the end was kind of random and not necessary but, I had imagined that scene and if I didn't write it down it was going to bug me forever.

(3) I got inspired to write this after a random conversation with my friend about America bugging England to watch Harry Potter so a shout out to him.

(4) Thanks for reading!


End file.
